Corny
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. He never made anything seem corny, not even Valentines' Day, the lamest occasion out there. A fluffy fic that proves you don't need a fancy display of roses to appreciate the one you love [HieixBotan].


**A/N: Its been a long while since I've posted anything on fanfiction, and, because tomorrow is Valentines' Day, I just thought I'd do a special oneshot dedication for my favourite pairing in Yu Yu Hakusho -- three guesses who! (winkwink)This is for all those out there who can't get enough of fluffy fanfiction, and don't want to read something overly fluffy and terribly OOC.

* * *

**

**Corny**

Bubblegum pink eyes gazed up into an azure-coloured sky, its glassy surface reflecting the complicated blend of gold, red, pink and blue. As blue-birds fluttered merrily to their nests after a cool Valentines' day, the soft, raspberry-coloured lips of the fair maiden sitting on the lone hilltop overlooking the rest of the world parted to release a sigh.

Casting her pink irises downwards so that they were shadowed beneath the bangs of her sky-coloured hair, the young maiden released, yet another, sigh – whether it was due to exhaustion, sadness, happiness or content, no one would know.

It had been Valentines Day again, and while most couples had been enjoying their day by holding hands and going all lovey-dovey on one another, this sweet woman had done nothing of the sort. She had, however, stood in the sidelines with eyes brimming with slight sadness, as she watched her friends do such.

Keiko, who was now married to none other than the cocky ex-Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi himself, looked like she had been spending a day of full bliss as she willingly locked lips with her husband and lover before the day ended. Shizuru had been spending more quality time with her boyfriend, Kurama, and by the happy grins plastered across their faces, it was obvious the two were doing quite splendidly together. Even Yukina, to her brother's utter dissapointment, looked rather happy as she shyly kissed Kuwabara goodnight after their date had ended.

The fair maiden released her third sigh for the night, as she dimly computed the fact that she was sitting barefooted on the wet hill; wiggling her dainty toes against the dew-stained grass beneath her feet. Then, looking back up into the sky, as though searching for something illusive, the woman's bright pink eyes narrowed.

She had never been treated to affectionate words. Never been caressed with gentle love and care. Never received a simple Valentines' Day card, a box of chocolate, a bouquet of roses, a pearl necklace... _Nothing._

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the locks of her blue hair was swept aside along with it. The woman did not get up, nor did she seem to aknowledge the fact that she was no longer along – that there now stood a dark figure looming over her, casting a black shadow over her petite form. The only indication that proved she had noticed the new presence at all, was the obvious shine that sprung to her pink eyes.

'You're late,' muttered the woman, without bothering to turn around.

'Hn,' was her only reply.

The woman inwardly shuddered, but felt warm and far more comfortable than before as the grass beside her started to ripple, and an unmistakable soft landing made its presence beside her.

'Did you bring roses?'

A deep, almost mocking chuckle followed her question. 'Did you think I was that corny?'

Sweet pink lips curved slightly upwards as the woman finally looked at the figure sitting beside her.

There, sitting right next to her on the lone, silent hill, was the short, but all the same dark, figure of Hiei Jaganshi, ex-fugitive, infamous demon thief and Forbidden Child. Clothed in his usual black robes and wearing his usual stoic, uncaring expression, the demon thief watched her with emotionless garnet eyes.

Before the woman knew it, she found herself in the embrace of the fearsome koorime; the heat from his body causing her to snuggle closer for warmth.

Even when she was alive and young, she had never received affectionate words, love poems, bouqutes of roses, chocolates or a single Valentines' Day card...

And, frankly, she didn't care...

'_Happy Valentines' Day, Botan,' _whispered Hiei as he captured her soft lips in a gentle, meaningful kiss.

'_This,' _thought the ferry girl to herself as she answered his kiss by pressing her lips gently against his. 'Is a whole lot better.'

* * *

**A/N: So?? How'd you like? I, personally, am rather proud of my work, and found this piece to be much more mature (NOT in a sick, twisted, perverted kind of way, of course) than the rest of my work. I hope I kept both characters IN character, and left you going, "aww" at the same time. I'm also sorry for the lame title. I couldn't think of anything better than, "Botan's Valentines Day", and _that, _my friends, would be really corny.**

**Please tell me what you think via REVIEW. **

**Wishing you lots of love this Valentines' Day (which is more than I can say for myself sob!),**

_**thenewmastercreater.**_


End file.
